Lawbreaker White
by cherryblossom hime
Summary: Kicked out of her own house after the death of both parents, Hinamori Momo is left to start her own life without the support she needs. Unable to control anything in her life, she knows that here is only one thing she can control: Her career.
1. The Mishaps of Death

So it's been about two years since I have written stories on fanfiction. Sometimes I'm not sure why I stopped in the first place, but now that I am working graveyard shifts, I think I will have plenty of time to let my imagination wonder and to write stories of my own.

I have deleted a lot of my previously written stories mainly for the fact that my English and language skills have gotten better in the two years I've been gone, and because some stories were just not that plain popular so I saw no point in trying to continue them.

I have always been a Hitsugaya and Hinamori fan… but I don't think they are the only ones that I want to write about anymore.

So, here goes the first story I have written in a long time. It will be loosely based off of the movie called PRADA TO NADA. I love that movie. This story will involve Hitsugaya and Hinamori… for old times sake.

**DISCLAIMER**: I did not write PRADA TO NADA or do I own it, or any of the character of BLEACH.

* * *

><p><strong>LAWBREAKER WHITE<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE**: The Mishaps of Death

Hinamori Momo sat in the library quietly as she studied away the rules of law that she would be required to know in order to pass the bar exam and one day become a lawyer. She was focused with her head in a book when suddenly her phone went off, vibrating on the table. Taking one look at it, she quickly shut her books and stood up, rushing to put them away.

She rushed out of the library and across the street into the parking lot where her new white prius lay waiting for her to drive it. She got into the car and started it, once again taking a look at her phone before pulling out of her parking spot. Today was her father was turning fifty-two. She had to rush home.

She pulled up to shut gate and pressed the control button in her car to open it. When it opened, she then drive into the large circle driveway that stood in front of her house. She pulled up and was greeted by a man who was no more than a man her dad hired to be a valet. Unnecessary, but at least a job for the poor guy.

"Hey Roshi." She greeted as he opened her door and she stepped out of her car.

"Hello Ms. Hinamori! Good to see your safe return." He politely replied, shutting the car door behind her. Momo just smiled at him.

"Thanks for all your hard work! Will you be coming in to my father's party tonight?" Momo asked as she began to climb the steps to her front door with Roshi following suit.

"Yes, for a little while miss, but work always calls." Momo just nodded at the reply as Roshi opened the front door for her and she disappeared into it, with Roshi shutting the door behind her.

She walked through the overly large tiled floor greeting room and continued on into the kitchen. Hanashi was always cooking up a storm in there. She loved to go in and sample the food.

"Good Afternoon Hanashi," She greeted "What did my father want for his birthday dinner?" Hanashi turned around to see her.

"Good afternoon Momo-chan," returning a smile. "I made his favorite of course. Just miso soup with all of the different sushi he likes." Momo sighed. That was all that man ate. Well, whatever made him happy.

"Sounds wonderful! I'll go help finish decorating so we can get started!" Momo said enthusiastically, giving Hanashi a hug before walking off towards the banquet room.

It wasn't long before the party was underway. Balloons in the shape of the number fifty-two were scattered around the room, along with various signs saying 'Happy Birthday' and so on hung on the walls. Momo's father was a kind man, letting all those who worked for him be a part of his party. After all, it's not much of a party when it's just him and Momo. They had all sat at the huge banquet table, feasting on different types of sushi and miso soup. Her father enjoyed drinking sake too, and he was drunk, but laughing and having a good time. They sat and conversed until eventually, Hanashi brought out a huge cake with fifty-two candles on it all lighted up for Mr. Hinamori.

"Let's sing Happy Birthday to my wonderful father!" Hinamori announced. Everyone nodded their heads, while her father had a look of oh no on his face. Momo counted to three, signaling everyone to begin singing.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you," Everyone began in unison. "Happy birthday to Hiashii, happy birthday to you!"

Momo's father smiled before blowing out all of the candles. Just before he managed to blow all of them out, he suddenly froze, a blank look on his face, then began to cough, pushing his seat back. Momo immediately began to panic.

"Father! Father! What's wrong? Somebody help him!" She panicked. Most everyone stood as if frozen in time. "One of you call 911 right NOW!" Momo yelled. Hanashi was the only one to snap out of her frozen state and immediately ran out of the room to find the nearest phone. Momo watched as her father slumped to the floor, and before she knew it, he was just staring at her with a blank look on his face. Momo put her hand on his chest. He wasn't breathing! What was she to do!

"All of you snap out of it and help me get my father to his room! Quickly!" And just like that, they all seemed to snap out of their frozen state and in a jumbled mess came to her to help her pick up her father and move him off the floor and somewhere more comfortable, but what Momo didn't know, was it was already too late.

* * *

><p>Sad music played as a large group of people all dressed in black mourned as a very nicely built cask containing her father's dead body was lowered into the hole in the ground. Momo sat there, staring at her father being lowered into the ground forever. She was shaken. She was lonely. She almost wanted nothing else but to die right there at that moment. She sat next to the only two people she thought she had left as far as family. Her mother had died a year ago in a car accident. Sitting next to her was her aunt Seiko and her daughter Momo's cousin Rangiku, or so she thought.<p>

Walking towards them from the other side of the grave was a man and a woman. Her aunt Seiko gasped.

"Oh the nerve! He has wanted nothing to do with his father and sister and all of a sudden he just shows up!" her aunt mumbled. What did she mean his father and sister? Momo gave her a puzzled look. Seiko's eyes widened. "Oh dear, you didn't know that did you?" She said slapping her hand over her loud mouth.

"You mean… I have a brother that I haven't known about for twenty-one years?" Momo asked in a loud whisper. Seiko nodded.

"Well, he's more like your half-brother. He had a different mother. Oh, and that must be his wife. She's not of our race." Seiko pointed out. It's true. The woman was tall with skin pasty white, green eyes, and blonde hair.

"Hush!" Rangiku said to her mother. "They can hear you!" Momo stared at the man and his wife. She could see some resemblance of the man to her father. Why was he kept a secret though? Momo wouldn't find out till later that night at dinner.

* * *

><p>"So Momo," Izuru Loretta began "What do you do for a living? Or do you not work at all?" She snidely said. Momo already didn't like her 'half-sister in-law'.<p>

"I am going to school right now studying law… I want to become a lawyer, and no I don't work. My father wanted me to focus on my schooling." She replied. Loretta just stared at her with an expression on her face that simply read 'whatever'.

"So my sister," Izuru Kira began "How has father been, all these years?" Trying to change the subject.

"Good, until he just randomly died." Momo replied, finding no interest in her food anymore.

"Well… I want you to know, that the reason I am here is because in father's will, he left his house to me, I want to assur-" His wife Loretta cut him off.

"Yes, that's right, so that means you need to pack your things and be gone by tonight."

"Excuse me!" A voice interrupted. The three of them turned to see Hanashi in the door way with an upset look on her face. "This is Mo- I mean Ms. Hinamori's home! You cannot just kick her out!" She said in defense. Loretta looked at her cold blooded.

"Excuse me, SERVANT, but I am the new woman of this household and it will be ran as I please. Momu or whatever is old enough to get out and live on her own. She has no business here." She said in a bitchy manner. "She can take her weird clothes and whatever else with her, but not anything else in this house! If it does not have her name to it, then it is mine!" Momo looked at Kira, as if silently pleading him to say something, but Kira did nothing other than ask his wife to calm down and sit back in her seat. What a loser.

"Hanashi," Momo began as she stood up "It's fine. I would enjoy leaving. I wouldn't want to live here with this twit and feel unwelcome every single day." And without another word, she pushed her chair in, and left the room, leaving Loretta with a pissed off look on her face for being called a 'twit'.

* * *

><p>Momo quickly began to rush upstairs to her room, pulling out all the suitcases and bags she owned. She needed to get the hell out of this place. She pulled all of her clothes out of her dresser, any photos she had of her family, all of her other daily things and hastily began shoving them into her suitcases. For the first time since her father died, she began to cry a little, but quickly wiped away the tear, telling herself that she was weak and useless. While in her misery, she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice a little crackly from crying. Hanashi opened the door and came in.

"Momo... I'm so sorry. I can't believe that they treated you like this. Something has to be done!" Hanashi protested. "You have nowhere else to go!" Momo snapped for the first time at Hanashi.

"Hanashi! I'm fine! I'm a big girl okay? I can take care of myself. I will go see my aunt. She will let me stay there with her and Rangiku, for a little while at least and then I will figure out what to do." She finished as she shut her suitcase and zipped it up. "I expect you to remain professional and do whatever you need to keep your job here, do you understand?" Hanashi began to open her mouth, but Momo shook her head. "No. Don't say anything. Now would you mind calling Roshi to get my prius ready? I am going to start bringing my bags down." Hanashi just nodded and left the room.

Taking a few trips up and down the stairs, Momo was able to get all her luggage down to the front door, while Roshi began to load up her luggage in the prius. "Momo..." he trailed off sadly.

"Roshi, it's going to be okay. Just keep working hard okay? Thank you for all you've done." Momo said as she put the last bag into her car. She gave him a hug before getting into the driver's side and shutting her door. As she pulled away and out of the driveway, she watched as Roshi waved goodbye.


	2. Back to Basics

Hey all! Yep, haven't updated in a while, but that's okay... I've been a little occupied on my graves watching Hayao Miyazaki movies. Have you guys seen Princess Mononoke or Howl's Moving Castle? Those are two of my favorites!

Anyway, here's the second chapter. Also, I am looking for anyone interested in giving me a plot in which I could write a story. Credit for the plot would go to said person... I am just having the hardest time trying to figure out what else to write about!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own PRADA TO NADA or any of the BLEACH charaters

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>: Back to Basics

Momo had to of been driving for an hour at least. Traffic was a nightmare this time of day, and it wasn't like she was heading towards the most friendly part of California... East L.A. However, what choice did she have? In desperation she had to call her aunt for help. She was homeless! Seiko was the only real family she had now. She had no idea that her aunt was living in East L.A.

She quietly pulled up to the street in which her aunt had instructed her to turn down. On this street is where her aunt's house was located. Kids ran wild in the street which was a surprise to Momo, but in all fairness, the street itself was barely big enough for her to even drive down it. She pulled up in front of a bright blue house that looked as if it had been made of stucco. She could hear women talking loudly as if bickering when suddenly the door opened and her cousin Rangiku came flying out to greet her.

"Momo! Momo! My mom told me you were coming to live with us! I am so excited!" She screamed as she ran to the rolled down window of Momo's prius. Momo didn't know much about her cousin. She had spent little time with her considering that she lived in a whole different world. It was almost as if her father and mother didn't really want her to know about her extended family. Either way, none of it mattered now.

"Ah! Rangiku!" Momo greeted. "Can you let your mom know I'm here?" But as if on cue, Seiko came walking out of the house.

"Rangiku! You help your cousin unpack! Get that Renji boy from across the street to help you!" Seiko hollered.

"Yes mother." Rangiku replied, rolling her eyes and whispering to Momo "Renji, that guy from across the street? Stay away from him, he's weird." And with that, Rangiku reluctantly walked across the street to acquire the man's help.

Momo released the trunk lock on her car, getting out to start unpacking her own luggage. With a total of four luggage bags, it contained the entirety of her whole life and everything she owned. She was just about to pull her first bag out of the car when Rangiku and Renji were just about to her car.

"Momo! This is Abarai Renji. He helps us out around here." And with that, Rangiku quickly scurried off back into the was a second before Momo realized that she should probably introduce herself.

"Renji, nice to meet you. I am Hinamori Momo. I am Rangiku's cousin." Momo greeted. Renji just walked passed her and grabbed her bag that she had just managed to pull out of her prius.

"I feel sorry for you. You have to live with her." Was all he said as he began to haul her bag into the house. All Momo could do was stare and wonder what was up with him. Did he and Rangiku have a history or something?

* * *

><p>All settled in, night began to fall, and the neighborhood finally began to quiet down. It was quite loud around here all the time, something that Momo wasn't used to in her big, quiet empty house. Her aunt's house was not large, and there was always a group of women in the living room all sewing for who knew what. Her aunt had put a bed in a at first reluctant Rangiku's room, but it was the only place they had room for her.<p>

"Sorry, I know it's not much, but it's all we have unfortunately." Rangiku commented as the two girls were in the room getting ready for bed.

"It's ok. You don't need to apologize just because you might think that I am disgusted with this place. Having lots of money isn't always what it's played out to be." Momo commented back as she sat in front of the vanity brushing her hair.

"Maybe not, but it sure beats being poor! What was it like to be rich? To have all the money you could dream of? To go shopping whenever you wanted, do whatever you wanted, wear all the cool stuff..." Rangiku trailed on as she sat on her bed. Momo turned away from the mirror to look at her cousin.

"It was... nice." She hesitated. "It's kinda strange almost to have servants with you all day doing every little thing you asked of them, and to have them address you as their superior. I never really shopped much. I was going to law school..." Momo trailed off. She would have said more, but she figured she wouldn't bore Rangiku with her personal opinion. Rangiku yawned.

"Aw, having servants would have been so nice instead of working everyday just for a meal! It's always work work work around here!" She complained. "Seriously, if you had all that money, then why the hell were you going to law school? Why were you even going to school at all?" Momo sighed.

"I suppose it's because I have always wanted to be one ever since I can remember. I want to help people and that is one way that I can." Momo replied. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like hell I'll ever go to school. What a waste of my time when I can do whatever I want all day long... well when it's not chores." Momo just shrugged. To each their own opinion right?

* * *

><p>Momo awoke the next morning to police sirens and children being noisy on the street below. She looked beside her to see if Rangiku was still in her bed, but she could see no one there. Rangiku's whining tone that she then heard from downstairs confirmed that.<p>

"But Mom! I don't want to! I hate it and it's a waste of my time!" She could hear her cousin complain. Momo got up out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs.

"Ah Momo dear! Are you hungry? You must be!" Her aunt greeted. Momo just nodded.

"Yeah, some food would be nice... what do I have to do to help?" She offered. It was the least she could do after her aunt took her in.

"Breakfast is already prepared you sleepy head!" Rangiku teased. "Go sit at the table." Momo did as she was told.

It wasn't long before a plate of sausage and eggs was served to her. Strange. This wasn't anything Momo had ever really eaten.

"Is that... sausage?" Momo asked not sure. Rangiku and her mother gave each other a slight funny look.

"Um yeah, have you even eaten it before?" Rangiku asked with a slight sarcastic tone in her voice which elicited her mother to smack her on the back of the head lightly.

"Don't talk to your cousin like that, it's rude." She scolded. Rangiku just rubbed the back of her head. Momo looked at her food a while longer before taking the fork and beginning to eat the eggs. Rangiku sat down across from her.

"So, if you have never had sausage and eggs, what did you usually eat?" She asked casually. Momo finished swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Well... we got whatever we wanted. I usually had a cup of orange juice with fruit salad, some pancakes, and yogurt." Momo replied before putting another forkful of food in her mouth. It wasn't half bad. It was rather tasty actually.

"Seriously? That is so cool!" Rangiku exclaimed. Momo just kept silent and continued to eat her food while listening to her cousin rambling. It was definitely going to an interesting new way of life.


End file.
